Beautifull Eyes
by Zel-Ol
Summary: [AU] Astrid es una chica que siempre ha sido sobre protegida por su falta de audición, Hipo es hostigado por otros chicos debido a su forma de ser, pero los dos tienen algo en común: la soledad. Lo que en un principio se vuelve una amistad duradera, se convertirá en un amor inquebrantable...
1. Prólogo

**Ningún personaje de HTTYD me pertenece**

**Esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener**

**Prólogo **

**POV Astrid-**

Para la mayoría de los chicos de quince años de edad, pueden decir que ya son un tanto independientes de sus padres, van a la escuela solos, salen de vez en cuando con sus amigos, incluso algunos trabajan en lo que sea para tener su propio dinero y luego me encuentro yo.

Había perdido la capacidad de escuchar cuando era pequeña, si no tenía mi aparato de audición, era como sentir zumbidos y oír murmullos incomprensibles, eso si los sonidos estaban cerca, ni hablar en un radio de 5 metros.

Desde entonces no he podido tener una vida tranquila, ni siquiera hacer amigos, hasta el año anterior tuve que estudiar en casa y gracias a mi maestra, pude convencer a mis padres de que ya tenía edad para ir a una escuela pública ordinaria, que mi problema no me afectaría para convivir con personas con sus cinco sentidos intactos.

Yo había nacido en Berk, que forma parte de la provincia de Gotland*, una pequeña isla olvidada por todo el mundo, ya que todas las escuelas se encontraban en Visby (la principal población de la isla de Gotland), con tan solo 57 mil habitantes, ya era una mejora en la población, comparada con Berk y sus casi 15 mil.

Mi sueño era algún día ir a vivir a Estocolmo, la capital de Suecia.

Lo más cercano a una amiga, era mi linda gata Stormfly. Mis padres no estarían esa mañana, me exigieron que no intentara salir por ningún motivo, dijeron que me darían la copia de las llaves de la casa cuando entrara a la nueva escuela, que sería dentro de dos semanas

Por supuesto que no sabían que yo tenía una copia, (me había tomado tiempo encontarla) así que esperé a que se fueran y salí con Stormfly a dar un paseo, ella al igual que yo estaba feliz porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, salíamos las dos solamente.

Para seguridad de mis padres yo había ido a clases de Kick-Boxing y defensa personal, aunque, como siempre, tenían que estar ahí para asegurarse que no me sucediera nada, lo único que paso una vez fue que en una clase de defensa, me tumbaron con un tanto más de fuerza sobre la oreja donde tenía mi aparato auditivo, este se rompió, casi se infartan mis padres, pero los convencí de que el chico quien lo rompió tan solo pagara por uno nuevo.

Respiré profundamente el aire, satisfecha de mi primer logro, así fuera a espaldas de mis padres. Mientras caminaba, al otro lado de la calle vi a un chico de cabello castaño-rojizo, de ojos verdes, iba muy apurado, con una bolsa de lo que parecía comida para perro, al verlo tan delgado me preguntaba cómo era que podría cargarla. También tenía varios raspones y golpes, fruncí el ceño y ya que mi curiosidad era grande lo seguí caminando casualmente, el no se dio cuenta, después de todo la calle nos separaba, caminé un par de cuadras y lo alcancé, el dio la vuelta y entró rápidamente a una casa de tamaño considerable, más de las que usualmente había aquí.

Entonces recordé por qué mis padres habían comprado la casa, siempre decían que era ventajoso que a un par de calles viviera el capitán de policía de Visby, entonces ese chico era su hijo, de verdad que no se parecía. Stoik Haddok era un hombre alto y corpulento, su hijo en cambio era delgado e incluso más bajo que yo.

No sabía que tuvieran un perro, me encogí de hombros sabiendo que no era de mi incumbencia, ya se había ido mi curiosidad al descubrir a donde iba el chico.

— ¡Thootless, espera amigo!

Escuché que gritaban atrás de mí, después sentí un peso en mi espalda, era demasiado peso para un perro ordinario, al sentir las patas poderosas del animal, actué por inercia y con las tácticas que había aprendido me volteé y aventé al animal de pelaje negro, Stormfly estaba dispuesta a irse contra el perro, pero la detuve y la abracé nuevamente.

—Lo asustaste.- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba al animal.

—¿Asustarlo a él?, si el de pronto me tumbo contra el suelo.- dije un tanto enojada, el animal gruñó.

Hasta ese momento reparé que era un perro lobo siberiano, di unos pasos atrás, no quería estar cerca de ese animal.

—Mi padre lo entreno, ve desconocidos y se va contra ellos, ya lo hace por instinto.- rascándose la nuca.

—Entonces tampoco es mi culpa que yo me haya defendido de él.

—Lo siento… emmm…

—Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, vivo a un par de calles de aquí.

—Casi no te veo salir de casa sin tus padres… es raro.

— ¿Me conoces?

—Tal vez no sabía tu nombre, pero si te he visto otras veces.-él estaba un tanto sonrojado, yo entrecerré los ojos.- Bueno, mi padre es el capitán de policías de Visby así que… sería raro que no conociera a las personas que viven aquí, mi nombre es Hipo.- estiro la mano.

Yo la estreché con firmeza, aunque sentía que podría quebrarle la mano si lo hacía, el hizo un breve quejido de dolor que intentó controlar, luego me di cuenta de que tenía unos raspones en las manos.

— ¿Qué hace un chico que lo deje así?

—Algunas cosas…-escondiendo sus manos detrás de la espalda, yo deje a Stormfly en el suelo y puse mis manos en la cadera.

Justo iba a decir algo cuando un chico de cabello negro apareció, era un tanto más alto que yo, al parecer iba a hablarle a Hipo, pero luego me miró y se interpuso entre los dos.

—Hola linda, ¿Qué haces hablándole a un perdedor como mi primo?

—Vamos, déjala en paz.

—Tu cállate enano, ¿O quieres que te recuerde quién es el mejor para pelear?-mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

Hipo no parecía querer defenderse, a mí no me gustaban las injusticias, pero antes de que yo actuara, Toothless se fue contra él y lo tumbó al suelo, el chico se deshizo del perro y miró mal a Hipo que no dijo nada, después volvió a verme.

—Como decía, ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo linda?- se me acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro, error.

Con un par de movimientos lo inmovilicé en el suelo, le tomé de la cabeza.

—Ni si quiera te me acerques, Patán.

Lo solté y el salió corriendo, Hipo reía, yo le miré un tanto enojada, ya que ahora veía el porqué de sus heridas.

—Yo también le digo así a veces.

—Pues no parece que te guste defenderte de él.

—Creo que no vale la pena.

—Valdría, ya que así al menos no tendrías esos golpes, ¿Tienes un botiquín en tu casa?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

Sin decir lada, le tome de la muñeca, Stormfly y Toothless nos siguieron. Entramos a la casa y le pedí que me dijera dónde estaba, me indico el baño y salí de él con la caja blanca, saqué las vendas y el desinfectante, y comencé a limpiarle los raspones de mayor tamaño.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, siempre lo hago. — estaba un tanto sonrojado.

— ¿Cómo es que tu padre deja que esto pase?

—Él no lo sabe, siempre le digo que acabo así por jugar con Toothless en el parque.

—No tienes remedio, chicos como tu primo necesitan que les den una lección.

—Tengo a Toothless, solo que no me gusta llevarlo conmigo a todos lados, el es especial sabes...

Hasta ese momento repare que el perro no tenía una pierna, llevaba una ortopédica. Cuando intenté acercarme gruño.

—Es un poco huraño, por mi culpa el acabó así... era un cachorro, tan solo quería jugar conmigo, le hable justo en el momento en que pasaba un carro, todos dicen que es un milagro que sobreviviera.

—Pero esta aquí por algo, deberías dejar que al menos le dé una mordida a ese Patán.

—Si lo dejara le arrancaría una mano.

Toothless ladró, como si entendiera lo que decía Hipo.

—Aunque ese tipo de pierna ortopédica nunca la había visto.

—Yo la fabriqué para él hace poco, quise hacerle algo en señal de arrepentimiento.

— ¿De verdad tú la hiciste?

Luego eso seguimos platicando, el me conto como se le había ocurrido la idea para hacer la pierna, era ayudante de un herrero de la ciudad, el mismo que había hecho las rejas de seguridad de su casa, pero que él estaba más interesado en la creación de máquinas.

Después algo peculiar en la sala llamó mi atención, era como una lámpara pero en forma de carrusel, Hipo la prendió, realmente cada caballo se movía y sonaba una canción de piano, me sorprendí aún más que esa lámpara era su última creación, si que ese chico tenía talento.

Toothless comenzó a ladrar, mientras jalaba del pantalón a Hipo de manera insistente.

—Amigo, más tarde podemos salir.

— ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?, quiero ser tu amiga.

Me hinqué y le acaricié un poco la cabeza, el no estaba demasiado contento con mi presencia.

—Cerca de aquí hay un parque, al que usualmente vamos, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —parecía un tanto nervioso al invitarme.

De alguna manera me pareció tierno su nerviosismo, tome a Stormfly en brazos y asentí con la cabeza, el antes de salir tomó una pelota para jugar con Toothless.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Los dos estábamos en los columpios mientras que Stormfly huía de Toothless, ella le había quitado la pelota a manera de juego, me sorprendió que un gato y un perro se llevaran tan bien.

— ¿Planeas entrar a la escuela pública?, nunca te he visto ir a una y no hay muchas escuelas que digamos.

—Estudiaba en casa con una maestra, hasta ahora mis padres aceptaron inscribirme.

—Bueno, aquí muchos padres prefieren eso…

—Mis padres no lo hicieron solo por comodidad.

Pensé en voz alta, el solo me miró, extrañado por mi comentario, por supuesto que él no tenía manera de saber que no podía escuchar, ya que llevaba una trenza de lado, la cual cubría mi oreja izquierda, donde tenía el aparato de audición.

Me levanté y atrapé a Stormfly, luego aventé la pelota para que Toohless fuera por ella, cayó más lejos de lo que esperaba, pero el perro muy feliz fue a buscarla, Hipo se quedó sentado en el columpio, seguramente aun pensaba en las razones de mis padres.

—Al final, a veces los padres cometen errores… y es que el amor hacia sus hijos los hace ver el mundo de otra manera.

Volteé a verlo, ¿Acaso Stoik Haddock era sobreprotector con él?

—Yo también durante varios años estudie en casa, causaba muchos problemas en la escuela y por el barrio, eso fue cuando vivía en Berk, cuando cumplí 11 años mi padre fue ascendido a capitán de policía aquí en Visby… tuve que rogarle que me dejara ir a la escuela.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas puede causar un niño en la escuela?

—Digamos que mi curiosidad por las máquinas no me ayudaba mucho.

Realmente tenía curiosidad, me reí un poco al imaginarme un pequeño castaño golpeando alguna televisión o algo así, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué clase de cosas le habían causado problemas.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía de nuevo a Toothless encima de mí, Stormfly salió corriendo hacia Hipo mientras que Toothless me lamia la cara, era realmente asqueroso, pero no pude evitar reír, luego comenzó a olfatearme, metió su hocico entre mi cuello y reí aún más, después lamio varias veces mi oreja, había olvidado por completo que mi aparato estaba ahí y que no era inmune al agua.

Perfecto, y yo que quería mantener un tiempo oculto el hecho de mi sordera, zumbidos y algunos murmullos lejanos, era lo único que podía captar, era realmente desesperante no poder escuchar ni siquiera el sonido del viento, volteé a ver a Hipo, el dejo a Stormfly en el suelo y fue a ayudarme, por lo que pude leer de sus labios dijo algo como "Toothless, la baba de perro no es muy agradable" estaba riendo un poco, me lo quitó de encima y me ayudó a levantarme, trate de calmarme, tal vez podría irme y salir bien librada de esta situación, pero yo no sabía cómo arreglarlo, no podría mantenerlo oculto de mis padres.

El me miró fijamente, vio mi trenza casi deshecha he intentó acercarse, al hacerlo vio mi aparato totalmente lleno de babas. Fue su turno de tomarme de la muñeca y salimos corriendo rumbo a su casa. Tan solo esperaba que el pudiera arreglarlo, sino tendría muchos problemas.

**OOoOooOoOo**

***Espero no ser la única que no sabía que esa pequeña isla cerca de Suecia se llama Gotland, yo lo supe al leer un libro que se desarrolla precisamente en esa isla, investigaré un poco más acerca de como es todo allá, todos siempre escogen países, pero yo hice que Berk fuera otra pequeña isla cerca de Gotland ;)**

**Aquí está por fin, quedo un poco corto para mi gusto, pero tan solo es el prólogo, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero leer sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a los votos positivos de mi one-shot Green eyes, decidí comenzar esta historia, planeo actualizarla una vez por semana igual que la de Conquistador de dragones, aunque no estoy segura que días, tendrán que variar debido a mi escuela y las tareas pero tengan por seguro que tendrán dos capítulos por semana de mis historias.**

**Es el primer long-fic AU de cualquier FF que he escrito antes, me siento muy emocionada y espero les guste, cabe aclarar que trato de que los personajes sean lo más acorde a la historia real, si te gustó deja un review :D**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Helado

**Ningún personaje de HTTYD me pertenece**

**Esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener**

**CAP. 1 Helado**

**POV Hipo-**

Al llegar a mi casa fui enseguida al cobertizo, donde tenía todas mis herramientas, tomé las que consideré que ocuparía, solo esperaba que Toothless no lo haya dañado demasiado. Para mi suerte solo le había descompuesto el botón de encendido y apagado, fue pan comido para mi arreglarle ese imperfecto, la baba no había logrado filtrarse a los circuitos por lo que solo tuve que limpiarlo bien con un hisopo* y una franela, no me llevó demasiado arreglarlo.

Baje y Astrid aún jugaba un poco con Toothles, Stormfly descansaba en su regazo. Al verme fue enseguida junto a mí, le entregué el aparato, al darse cuenta que estaba funcional nuevamente dio un suspiro de alivio.

— Gracias Hipo, no sabes de cuantos problemas me salvaste.

— Toothless es mi mascota así que debo hacerme responsable de lo que hace no te preocupes.

Después de eso le ofrecí comer algo y nos quedamos viendo la tele en la sala, cuando le dije que podía subir los pies al sillón se extraño, sabía que era algo raro, las personas normalmente no lo hacen, pero era de las pocas cosas que a mi padre no le importaban, bueno, mientras no ensuciáramos con los zapatos.

— Hipo, cocinas muy bien.

— Mi papá no es muy bueno y como no está demasiado en casa por su trabajo he tenido que aprender.

— Seguramente saliste a tu madre.

— De hecho, mi padre dice que de entre los dos el cocinaba mejor así que creo que una cualidad que me dieron los dioses al ver los padres que tenía.

Ella solo rió un poco por mi comentario y seguimos hablando de las películas y artistas que nos gustaban entre otras cosas. Iríamos a la misma escuela media superior*, lo cual me alegró, al menos ahora tendría a alguien con quien hablar, me sorprendí a mi mismo pidiendo porque nos tocara el mismo horario de clases. La mañana pasó demasiado rápido, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Astrid se alarmó y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos rápidamente.

— Tengo que irme, dentro de una hora estarán mis padres en casa y debo ir a mis clases de Kick Boxing.

— Si quieres te acompaño.

Ella se extrañó por un momento, ni yo me creía lo que había dicho, pero asintió y salimos de la casa con nuestras mascotas. Yo mismo me preguntaba cómo era que podía llevarme tan bien con alguien que apenas conocía y lo más raro, ¡Era una chica!, lo cierto era que no me había tomado el tiempo en mirarla detalladamente. Pero mientras caminábamos tranquilamente pude darme cuenta de sus ojos igual de azules que el cielo y su cabello que parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol.

Pensando en ello llegamos hasta su casa, cuando iba a despedirme ella me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca volteé y vi que estaba sacando su celular.

— ¿Cuál es tu número?, para poder hablar sin tener que ir a buscarte a tu casa, no siempre podré escaparme del encierro de mis padres.

Dijo rodando los ojos al final, al parecer los dioses se habían acordado de mí, saque mi celular, ¿Cuántas oportunidades iba a tener como esta?, yo también agregué su número sonriendo.

— Espero pronto regresarte la comida de ahora.

Me dio un leve golpe amigable en el hombro.

— Dijiste que no cocinabas muy bien, yo estoy bien con helado o palomitas.

— Esto es por burlarte. — El golpe de esta vez sí fue con fuerza, tuve que llevar una mano a mi hombro. — Y esto por arreglar mi aparato.

Astrid no parecía que fuera de las chicas sentimentales o que expresaran mucho sus sentimientos pero aún así me dio un corto abrazo, ambos sonreímos y cada quién regresó a su casa, yo seguía mirando su número reflejado en la pantalla. Nadie diría que Astrid le pudiera hablar a un pescado parlanchín como yo, pero no podía quejarme, la suerte estaba de mi parte ahora.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Esa noche mi padre se extraño por mi extremo buen humor durante la cena, que obviamente yo preparé, no hablamos demasiado, pero fue una cena tranquila y agradable, cosa muy rara. No es que fuera el peor padre del mundo, solo que éramos demasiado diferentes, a tal grado que nunca podíamos hablar de algo en común. Habíamos terminado cuando, para extrañeza de mi padre, mi celular sonó con una canción que me encantaba, la canté unos segundos, sabiendo que era un mensaje, al ver reflejado el número de Astrid abrí la bandeja de mensajes.

_"Mañana iré a comprar el helado y golosinas, mis padres no estarán pasado mañana por la tarde, ¿Vienes?"_

Para que mi padre no preguntara levanté los platos de la mesa, los lavé rápidamente y subí a mi cuarto, una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios mientras contestaba su mensaje.

_"Claro, estaré allí, sin riesgos de dolores de estómago"_

No podía evitar poner ese tipo de comentarios, ella respondió a los segundos, dando inicio a una larga charla antes de ir a dormir. El día siguiente estuve casi todo el día pegado al celular hablando con Astrid, descubrí que le gustaba Coldplay*, y lo mejor era que al igual que yo, era su banda favorita.

Tener a alguien de quien hablar de algo que te gustara en común era realmente genial y mi impaciencia por el siguiente día iba en aumento, para mi buena suerte llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, Astrid había dicho que estaba bien que llevara a Toothless, dijo que sería en su sótano, sus padres no se pasaban mucho por ahí, así que si sucedía algún incidente sería más fácil que no lo notaran

Llegué a su casa mientras que Toothless daba vueltas por todos lados esperando a que Astrid abriera, ni siquiera la saludó, tan solo entró a buscar a Stormfly, me disculpé por eso al entras luego de ella.

— Las cosas ya están abajo, solo hace falta el helado, ¿Me ayudas a bajarlo?

Yo acepté, supuse que sería un bote común de un litro, pero no, la chica Hofferson había comprado tres litros de helado, me pareció una locura, bromeé diciéndole que aunque tuviera esa apariencia delgada, llenarme de helado no me ayudaría a engordar un poco. Bajé con el bote enorme y nos servimos en un plato normal, me di cuenta que en la mesa frente al sillón donde nos sentaríamos estaba tapizada de chocolates, gomas de dulce, paletas, entre otras cosas, me reí pensando en cómo terminaríamos si acaso se nos ocurría terminar con todo esa misma tarde, quien diría que tendría razón.

Todo comenzó normal, comimos unos chocolates y unos dulces mientras veíamos la película. Cuando terminó no sabíamos que hacer y pensar en irme para quedarme solo con Toothless en casa no era muy alentador, así que decidimos hacer una competencia para ver quién comía más dulces. La mesa estaba vacía, los envoltorios los echábamos en una bolsa, yo ya no podía más y Astrid parecía igual.

Literalmente, apenas podía con mi alma, sentía como si hubiese comido un elefante y lo hubiese acompañado con 100 litros de agua. Estábamos acostados sobre la alfombra, con las caras llenas de dulce, a Toothles y a Stormfly les pareció gracioso intentar quitar el dulce, nos dimos cuenta a tiempo para limpiarnos y volvernos a tirar, si, tirarnos en el sillón, unos pasos antes tan solo dejamos que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo dejándonos caer encima de él.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé ahí dormido. Incluso por un momento soñé que todo eso era mi imaginación y que no me llevaba bien con Astrid. Volví a abrir los ojos, Astrid estaba despierta, con los pies sobre el sillón y sorpresa, tenía un plato de helado en la mano, pensé que me darían ganas de vomitar, pero al parecer, aún faltaba tiempo antes de que mi cuerpo explotara, decidí servirme un poco más. Al parecer Toothless también quería, claro que no iba a darle, pero le molesto y le pareció gracioso empujarme justo cuando acababa de llenar mi plato, todo el contenido cayó al suelo y con ayuda de mi torpeza caí al suelo cuando intenté caminar.

Escuché una risa sonora, Astrid se reía a carcajadas en el sillón. Sin pensarlo me levanté, volví a servirme, pero esta vez, tomé la cuchara como si fuera una catapulta y mi puntería me ayudó para que el color amarillo quedara en su nariz, esta vez fui yo quién se rio.

Las guerras de almohadas eran muy conocidas, pero no las de helados, tumbé la mesa donde estaba el helado y la utilicé para cubrirme de los disparos de Astrid. Terminamos con la ropa manchada, las paredes también tenían helado, el sillón y la mesa.

Pensé que ella se enojaría por el desastre hecho, pero comenzó a reír burlándose de mi apariencia, incluso mi cabello parecía rubio con tanta vainilla, nuestra ropa no estaba mejor y pronto los dos reímos sin control en el suelo por ver lo ridículos que habíamos quedado.

Claro que no fue tan divertido limpiar, pero nadie nos quitaba la satisfacción de esa locura en conjunto. Subimos a la sala y me encontré con un piano de pared, Astrid dijo que sabía tocar, le dije que esperaba algún día escucharla, ella respondió que otro día tocaría algo de nuestra banda favorita.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden ya era hora de irme, decidimos que seguiríamos hablándonos por celular y que a cada oportunidad vernos para hacer algo juntos, yo estaba realmente feliz.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa no esperaba encontrarme con mi padre, que al verme me preguntó donde había estado, se sorprendió al verme totalmente lleno de esa textura amarillenta que se derretía a cada segundo, necesitaba un baño urgente, además que mi estómago estaba teniendo estragos por los dulces.

— Hipo, ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en la ropa?

— En la casa de los Hofferson y es Helado.

Contesté rápido a sus preguntas y me subí a darme un buen baño, cuando salí, mi padre esperaba en la entrada de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, seguramente quería una explicación más detallada.

— Hace unos días me encontré con Astrid, la hija de los Hofferson, la invité a comer luego de que Toothless le rompiera el botón de encendido de su aparato de audición, el cual yo arregle y ahora fui a su casa a ver una película, me invitó helado y por culpa de mi amigo me tropecé con el plato y terminé todo sucio.

Por supuesto que no iba decirle toda la verdad, no creo que tomara bien el hecho de que comenzara a aventar helado en la casa de otras personas.

— ¿La hija de los Hofferson?, ¿Es tu amiga?

— Pues si… digo, hemos conversado y me cae muy bien.

Parecía más impresionado por mi explicación a que si le haya dicho que había robado el helado y para que no me lo cobraran me lo haya untado en el cuerpo o algo así, cosa sin total sentido pero para mi padre era más creíble que mi historia y mi amiga Astrid. Su hijo el pescado parlanchín había hecho algo de convivencia con humanos en lugar de solo con máquinas, supongo que fue difícil de procesar para él, así que solo me pidió que para la próxima vez le avisara.

Esa noche no pude dormir con el fuerte dolor de estómago que tenía por tantos dulces, incluso había vomitado por lo que tuve que tomarme algo del botiquín. Esa mañana mi padre vio que su anterior alegre hijo tenía cara de zombi, pero no uno hambriento de cerebros, sino uno que había decidido ya no comerlos y se estaba volviendo a morir lentamente.

— ¿Te sientes bien hijo?

— Comí demasiado ayer, eso es todo, ya me tome algo.

Esa mañana, tan solo estaba desayunando cereales, deje que él se preparara algo, no me sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo. Me despedí de él y me hizo prometer que ahora me quedaría en casa, luego de no encontrar nada en la televisión, decidí escribirle un mensaje a Astrid.

_"¿Qué tal el estómago?"_

_"A reventar, ¿Y tú?"_

_"Supongo que tendrá que esperar la próxima competencia de dulces"_

_"Aún queda mucho helado, jaja, ¿Ya dejaste de ser rubio?"_

_"Ya no me confundirán con tu primo perdido si lo preguntan"_

Ese día cerca de que sucediera el ocaso fui a dar un paseo con Toothless para estirar las piernas, al pasar por la casa de Astrid sentí como una bola de papel me pegaba en la cabeza, volteé arriba, Era Astrid desde su ventana, hizo señal de silencio y pude leer en sus labios pidiéndome leerlo.

_"No te lo dije, pero ayer fue lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida"_

Tomé una rama que encontré tirada y en la tierra de su jardín escribí.

_"También lo fue para mí"_

Borré lo que decía y me despedí con la mano, ella hizo lo mismo y continué mi paseo. Al llegar a sacar la ropa de la lavadora, aún podía notar un leve olor a vainilla, sonreí para mí mismo, no me molestaría volver a acabar así.

Ya me encontraba mejor para cuando volvió a amanecer, para mi sorpresa, Astrid llegó temprano a mi casa esa mañana. Estaba molesta con sus padres y se había salido corriendo de su casa, poco después de que llegara, su madre llamó y mi padre contestó diciendo que ella se encontraba aquí, pidió que no se preocuparan y que ella desayunaría esa mañana en nuestra casa, sonreí por la idea de mi padre, aunque me esperaba que tal vez lo hacía para conocer a Astrid, no entendía el porqué, ¡Ella era mi primera amiga, no mi primera novia!, aunque aún así ella respondió algunas de sus preguntas tranquilamente, llegó el momento en que preguntó por el incidente del helado, ella no sabía la verdad a medias que le dije a mi padre, por lo que se le ocurrido comentar que ella también había terminado llena, nos miramos por un segundo de reojo y hablé.

— Es que Toothless no fue de gran ayuda y cuando Astrid quiso ayudarme también se ensució.

El nos miró a ambos, especialmente a Astrid, pero ella solo asintió ante mi respuesta y mi padre ya no insistió, aunque seguía sin estar totalmente convencido, una vez se fue al trabajo reímos de forma cómplice, nadie más que nosotros sabríamos de esa guerra de helados y de la competición de dulces. Era realmente divertido tener una amiga como ella, era extraño, aunque apenas la conocía, sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

**OOoOooOoOo**

***Bachillerato o preparatoria, el equivalente a las escuelas de Estados Unidos sería primer grado de secundaria.**

***Esta banda formara una parte importante en la historia y en la relación de ellos dos, sobre todo porque, el one-shot de Green eyes se llama así por la canción de Coldplay con ese mismo nombre y me inspiré en ella para escribirlo n.n**

**Un capítulo 100% HiccStrid, les dije que sería romance y drama, bueno por el momento no quiero forzar las cosas y seguir la historia como la planteé en primer momento, así que seguirán leyendo un montón de aventuras locas que tendrán estos dos antes de enamorarse por completo.**

**Es mi sueño frustrado haber hecho lo que ellos alguna vez, pero no soy muy partidaria de los dulces (irónico XD) lo que si puedo decir es que con mis amigos, hemos hecho algunas cosas sin sentido, me basaré un poco en ellas y en anécdotas de otros amigos para hacer los capítulos.**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA ANÉCDOTA GRACIOSA CON SUS AMIGOS COMPÁRTANLA! LAS MÁS DIVERTIDAS LAS UTILIZARÉ PARA ALGÚN CAPÍTULO n.n, para que ustedes también participen un poco en esta historia**

**Gracias por los 12 favoritos y a los que comentaron!**


	3. Lluvia

**Ningún personaje de HTTYD me pertenece**

**Esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener**

**CAP. 2 Lluvia**

**POV Astrid-**

No es que odiara la lluvia, de hecho siempre me parecía relajante, pero...¿Precisamente este día? Hipo y yo habíamos quedado en jugar Vikings and Dragons* en su casa. Bufé molesta mientras daba un golpe al sillón; tome una chamarra, mi sombrilla y salí sin importarme el clima.

Apenas caminé media cuadra con Stormfly en brazos cuando un vehículo peculiar se paró frente a mí, lo reconocí como el automóvil del padre de Hipo, el día de ayer le había avisado a su hijo que no estaría ahora así que por ello quedamos para jugar, ya que yo no tenía consola de videojuegos.

— Hola Astrid, quería saber si podría hablar contigo.

— Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que sucede señor Haddock?

Hable con una ceja alzada.

— Verás, esta mañana tuve una discusión con Hipo, no regresaré hasta tarde por lo que quisiera que se lo dieras.

Me entregó una bolsa, era una rara bolsa de regalo; tenía tonos azules, pero el fondo negro. Asentí ante su petición, pensé que se iría pero por un momento no dijo nada y luego volvió a hablar.

—Gracias por ser amiga de mi hijo.

Aquella frase me desconcertó, se despidió con la mano y cerró la ventana para luego arrancar. Yo seguí viendo la bolsa mientras la lluvia se mantenía moderada, pero era mejor estar en casa de Hipo por si acaso llovía más fuerte. Llegué y el abrió con una sonrisa, aunque no parecía muy feliz. Dejé la sombrilla en la entrada y deje a Stormfly en el suelo.

— ¿Y esa bolsa?

— Me encontré a tu papá en el camino, dijo que te la diera.

Él la tomo no muy convencido y me guió hasta su habitación. Supuse que después podría preguntarle sobre la discusión con su padre. La casa era grande, bonita y acogedora; aunque, por lo que me había contado Hipo y que yo misma me había dado cuenta, las cosas no iban muy bien entre padre e hijo. Su padre cambió mucho luego de la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía un año de edad; no quise preguntar cómo había muerto la mujer, pero con solo ver el retrato familiar cuando ella aún vivía, te dabas cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Stoik Haddock, feliz y radiante, ahora era serio y muy reservado.

No vivíamos situaciones iguales, pero ambos sabíamos lo que era no llevarse bien con tus padres, en mi caso sobre protección mientras que Stoik era un hombre que esperaba cosas muy distintas a lo que era su hijo, no lo aceptaba como era.

Su habitación estaba bien acomodada, tenía algunas figuras de dragones y un par de estantes con libros, en una esquina tenía una computadora cerca de su cama la cual era de sábanas negras y almohadas azules. Algo que me desconcertó un poco fue encontrar encima de la cama, estaban pintados en la pared un par de enormes ojos verde claro, como los de un dragón, sus muebles eran de color chocolate y resaltaban con el tono azul de las paredes. También tenía pósteres de varias bandas, la más grande de Colplay, la portada en grande de su último disco; me sorprendió la amplitud de la habitación, incluso tenía una pequeña sala, donde estaba el televisor y un par de consolas junto al mueble de la tele estaban un par de estantes con videojuegos, me extrañó no ver un armario.

— Oye Hipo, ¿Y tu ropa donde la guardas?

El abrió la puerta que pensaba que era del baño, pero era una habitación completa de armario, vi con asombro todas las camisas, pantalones y zapatos distintos que tenía, de hecho, desde que lo conocía no lo había visto con una camisa igual, al final había otra puerta, esta si era la del baño que era igual de amplio, ¡Tenía una tina para dos personas!, los azulejos me parecieron muy peculiares,las reconocí como runas vikingas luego de preguntarle confirmó que si lo eran, su madre los había mandado hacer y esos azulejos estaban en todos los baños de la casa, que eran 5, uno en las cuatro habitaciones que había y otro en la planta baja. La última vez que había venido no había notado el detalle en los azulejos.

— ¿Y por qué tanta ropa? tienes más ropa que yo y se supone que eres un chico.

Me burlé mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro, el se quejó.

— No es mi culpa, mi papá cada que ve algo en una tienda que le parece para mí me lo compra, digamos que se tomo demasiado enserio el papel de madre y padre.

Bromeó un poco, salimos de allí y fuimos al sillón que era para tres personas frente a la tele, Toothless estaba sentado justo en medio, Stormfly se había quedado dormida en la cama de Hipo, cuando iba a quitarla de allí él dijo que no había problema.

Abrió la bolsa de regalo, para encontrarse con un peluche de un dragón, me pregunté porque un padre le regalaría algo así a su hijo varón de quince años, pero al ver el par de lágrimas que resbalaron por su mejilla supe que era algo especial ya que recordaba haberlo visto ante en la foto con sus padres cuando era bebé, el muñeco que ahora tenía Hipo era el mismo que el de la foto.

— Si que tu padre guarda bien las cosas, parece nuevo.

Comenté sin saber la historia, el hizo una mueca en intento de sonrisa, yo me preocupé un poco por ello, al ver mi cara tomo aire y abrazando el peluche comentó.

— El original lo destruyó mi primo cuando yo era pequeño... le conté a mi padre, pero yo tenía 8 años y él dijo que no debía ponerme así por un juguete, que ya era mayor...

Hizo una pausa, Toothless se recostó en las piernas de él, a manera de consuelo, Hipo comenzó a acariciar el pelaje del perro de forma distraída mientras volvía a hablar.

— Aquella vez no le hablé a mi padre por más de una semana, hasta que estalle y le dije algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero estaba dolido y él había actuado con tanta frialdad, incluso se enojo por haberle gritado a mi primo... le dije que si él no había amado a mamá no debió dejarme vivir a mí luego de su muerte.

Parecía que realmente nunca había hablado con alguien de algo así, me puse justo a su lado y el sin decir nada recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo decidí no hablar, ¿Qué podía decirle?, un lo siento no ayudaría en nada, supuse que sería mejor simplemente acompañarlo en ese momento, una vez deje de sentir su cabeza en mi hombro me levanté y lo jalé del sillón, el me miró desconcertado, su mirada estaba triste.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

Nunca había intentado animar a alguien, pero tal vez caminar podría ayudarle a que su mente se despejara. No llovía demasiado fuerte, pero decidí que sería mejor llevarnos sombrillas y como siempre, nuestras mascotas nos terminaron siguiendo, para mí fue fácil cargar a Stormfly, pero Toothless era un perro de tamaño considerable, así que Hipo dejo que Toothless lo siguiera caminando de cerca debajo de la sombrilla.

Caminamos un rato sin decir nada, hasta que llegamos el parque, los juegos se encontraban mojados por la lluvia, a Toothles y Stormfly no les importo y corrieron a subirse en ellos, esperamos a que bajaran, pero seguían jugando entre los toboganes y resbaladillas.

Nos miramos por un momento, y salimos a ir por nuestras mascotas. Terminamos corriendo entre los pequeños puentes colgantes, decidimos hacer una pequeña competición corriendo entre los juegos, era muy incomodo, ya que era para niños, no adolescentes, asi que decidimos ir por encima de ellos, haciendo equilibrio para no caernos, reíamos como si nos contaran los mejores chistes.

Hicimos una competencia, quien lograra subir por los toboganes más rápido ganaba, cabe destacar que con los toboganes mojados incluso por dentro fue toda una odisea y luego de varias caídas yo logré llegar primero, Hipo no lo consiguió y desistió en su intento cuando cayó en un charco luego de caer del tobogán, yo reí al verlo todo enlodado, el fingió enojarse y comenzó a perseguirme.

Nunca había jugado así, ni siquiera de niña, siempre estaban mis padres hostigándome por la seguridad y todo eso, la verdad no me importaba que mientras corriéramos me lastimara o algo, era demasiado divertido.

Premisamente eso sucedió, no pise bien mientras iba corriendo por el pequeño puente colgante, terminé en el suelo, fue una caída de un metro, mis reflejos ayudaron a que no callera mal y me torciera un pie, pero igualmente terminé con un par de raspones. Hipo, preocupado bajó rápido a verme, vi que iba a preguntar como estaba, pero yo solo atiné a reír, ahora estaba igual de sucia que él, los raspones no importaban, tal vez eran las emociones del momento que hacían que no me concentrara en el dolor de la caía, el ofreció su mano riendo junto conmigo, luego le aclaré que no era nada grave y volvimos a subir a los juegos.

La lluvia volvió con fuerza y con la ropa húmeda y enlodada volvimos a su casa, me sentí bien sabiendo que el ya había olvidado su tristeza. Dejamos las botas sucias encima de una bolsa de plástico e Hipo me dijo que me prestaría una secadora de cabello para que mi ropa dejara de estar húmeda.

Yo entre al baño con ella e Hipo se quedó cambiando en su gran armario habitación. Cuando salí con la ropa ya seca el estaba en el sillón de su cuarto prendiendo la consola, di un leve brinco al escuchar un tueno que no me esperaba, agradecí porque en ese momento Hipo no me haya visto, me senté en el sillón y sin decir más comenzamos a jugar.

La lluvia seguía afuera cuando nos aburrimos de jugar, no sabía porque, pero el sueño me invadió y terminé dormida recargando mi cabeza encima del reposabrazos, fue demasiado cómodo, Hipo también quedó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, tomando una posición parecida a la mía, logre verlo cuando abrí un poco los ojos aún somnolienta, no me importó volver a dormirme un poco más, Toothless y Stormfly nos siguieron, pero ellos dormidos en la cama de Hipo.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, pero me sobresalté con el sonido del teléfono de la casa, Hipo parecía no querer despertar a pesar del molesto ruido, me levante bostezando, ya nos e oía la lluvia.

— Residencia Haddock, ¿Quién habla?

Por un momento me sentí como una secretaria de algún empresario.

— ¿Hipo? ¿Tienes la voz más aguda o es mi imaginación?

Retiré la bocina de mi boca y la tapé con mi mano para reír, tal vez podría aprovechar que me confundiera con él, seguramente era Gobber, por lo que me contó Hipo, era de las pocas personas que llamaban directamente a su casa y también era como su segundo padre, solía llamar a menudo, sobre todo cuando se enteraba de las discusiones que tenía con su padre, me sorprendí al saber algo tan detallado de él cuando lo conocía desde hace poco.

— No está funcionando bien el teléfono, seguro que por eso mi voz se escucha rara.

Dije fingiendo un poco mi voz, estaba comprobado que siempre se distorsionaba un poco el tono por el teléfono.

— Llamaba para saber cómo estabas, tu padre me habló de la discusión que tuviste con el por la mañana.

Respecto a eso no sabía nada, decidí que sería mejor dejar esa pequeña broma, le pedí a Gobber que esperara un momento y fui a despertar a Hipo. Abrió los ojos con un bostezo y me miró extrañado, alzo la ceja cuando le conté que fingí ser él por un momento.

— ¿No era más fácil despertarme?

— Dijo que quería hablar contigo de la discusión que tuviste con tu padre esta mañana.

— Entonces qué bueno que fingiste ser yo.

— ¿Por qué?

Ahora yo era quien estaba confundida, dijo que luego de hablar con Gobber me decía, ya estaba de mejor humor para hablar. No tardó mucho en la llamada y se notaba más feliz. Yo esperaba que me contara lo que había pasado.

— Mi padre intentó tener una charla conmigo sobre chicas, ¿Sabes que incomodo es?, y lo peor de todo fue la razón… dijo que ahora que tenía más confianza debería hacer lo posible por no perderte, ¡Pensó que eras mi novia!

De verdad que Hipo actuaba de sobremanera, yo solo reí por imaginarme el momento tan incómodo y vergonzoso entre Stoik Haddock y su hijo intentando hablar de un tema como ese y más cuando Hipo al parecer era muy apartado de los demás, el se cruzo de brazos y me miró seriamente por mi reacción, respiré hondo para calmarme y volví a hablar.

— No creo que sea algo para preocuparse, ¿No crees?, somos amigos, tú y yo lo sabemos y es lo que importa.

Le di un leve golpe en el hombro y él se calmo.

— Lo conozco Astrid, apostaría mi colección de dragones noruegos a que ya se lo habrá contado a todos los de la comisaría y a los vecinos.

Al parecer realmente le preocupaba, me puse a pensar en las posibilidades. Siendo alguien que terminó sin poder escuchar algo sin el aparato, me había acostumbrado a que hablaran de mí al verme, incluso que tuviesen lástima, rumores acerca de que un amigo es mi novio me traía sin cuidado, me encogí de hombros y me acosté con la cabeza colgando del sillón.

— Debes de aprender que sin que lo dijera tu padre seguramente llegarían a pensar eso si nos ven mucho juntos… la vida es demasiado corta como para detenerte a pedir la opinión de los demás.

Volteé a verlo sentándome de nuevo bien, el tenía cierto deje de impresión en la mirada, sonrió un poco y me agradeció. Yo decidí despedirme, aun con la leve lluvia que aún había fuera debía apresurarme por mi clase de Kick boxin, mi última clase de hecho, quería entrar a un club deportivo en la escuela por lo que no tendría tiempo para todo.

— Mi padre me obligará a entrar a un club deportivo ya lo verás y si no me eligen entonces hará que entre a clases fuera de la escuela.

Dijo cuando le comenté el porqué iba a dejar mis clases. Me pregunté cuando dejaría Hipo de preocuparse por lo que podría llegar a hacer su padre.

— Tal vez sea bueno, ese tipo de cosas forman el carácter, seguramente podrías darle un puñetazo a tu primo para que por fin te deje en paz.

— Gracias por el apoyo.

— De nada chico irónico, deja de pensar en esas cosas.

— Por cierto… Gobber consiguió dos entradas para el parque de diversiones el próximo fin de semana, ¿Vamos juntos?

Me agradaba que haya dejado de ser tan tímido, me daba alegría la confianza que se estaba formando entre los dos.

— Nunca he ido a uno.

— Entonces no comas nada antes de ir o vomitarás, a mi me gusta subirme a todos los juegos, así que estaremos ahí al menos toda la tarde, Gobber dijo que podría llevarnos y recogernos cuando le llamáramos.

— Puede ser más fácil que me den permiso sino me escaparé.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos después entonces.

Me despedí con la mano y abracé a Stormfly, le acaricié el lomo a Toothless para dirigirme a mi casa, definitivamente, los días de lluvia eran geniales.

No tenía idea que en el parque de diversiones conocería una parte de Hipo totalmente alocada y divertida…

**OOoOooOoOo**

***Referencia al canon de HTTYD :3**

**Risu-chan xD tome de inspiración lo que contaste en tu comentario para este capítulo, ¿Qué te pareció? :3**

**Luego del capítulo en el parque de diversiones, empezaran sus aventuras en la escuela, ya tengo varias ideas y también tomaré en cuenta lo que decidan contar en los comentarios :D**

**18 Favoritos y 20 comentarios con dos capítulos, no me lo creo!, es el FF con más comentarios en tan poco tiempo, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Sin más que decir nos leemos en la próxima n.n**


	4. Promesas

**Ningún personaje de HTTYD me pertenece**

**Esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener**

**CAP. 3 Promesas**

**POV Hipo-**

_"__Esa mañana me levanté con ánimos, pensando en la visita de Astrid salí de mi cuarto para desayunar algo. Me sorprendió que mi padre aún estuviera en casa, se suponía que se iría a trabajar más temprano y no estaría de regreso hasta la noche, lo cual no era buena señal, y mi presentimiento se hizo realidad cuando terminé de lavar los platos y mi padre me pidió que me sentará de nuevo con él en la mesa para hablar._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Hipo… ha llegado el momento de hablar contigo acerca de un tema importante._

— _Creo que lo que sea que tengas que decirme ya me lo dijeron en la escuela o lo leí en internet._

_Dije para evadirme, la última vez había sido sobre "Como nacen los bebés", ya lo había visto en la escuela, pero que tu padre te lo explicara era incómodo._

— _Tan solo escucha Hipo y habla tan solo cuando te lo pida._

— _Ahí vamos otra vez._

_Yo era la única persona menor de veinte que hacía comentarios de ese tipo ante las órdenes de Stoik Haddock, lo peor de todo es que aún así tuviera que cumplirlas._

— _Verás, en la adolescencia se viven etapas y una de las más complicadas es sobre el amor y eso me lleva a lo que quiero hablarte, las chicas._

_¿Era malo desear que algo sucediera en la ciudad y que necesitaran del capitán de policías?, no sabía si podría soportar hasta el final escuchando su sermón._

— _Las mujeres no son complicadas, simplemente su naturaleza física y mental es diferente al del hombre y para comprenderlas lo único que necesitas es hablarles con respeto, honestidad y saber escucharlas._

_Quise hablar, pero él me indico con la mirada que me mantuviera callado, rodé los ojos y apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano, mentiría si dijera que le puse extrema atención los siguientes minutos. Las cosas comenzaron ir por un rumbo del que definitivamente no quería hablar y mientras la sangre subía a mi cara decidí que era mejor interrumpir antes de que continuara._

— _Papá… ¿Me podrías decir porque me hablas sobre esto? Créeme, incluso yo me he dado cuenta de algo como eso._

_Dije de forma sarcástica cuando empezó a hablar sobre cómo era mejor mantener un noviazgo, luego de tratar el tema de las relaciones sexuales sin compromiso. Y de nuevo esa cara de impresión, está de más decir que eso me molestaba. Era cierto que muchas veces prefería estar detrás de alguna máquina o in libro antes de hablarle a los demás, pero eso no significaba que me fuera indiferente lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, ¡Tenía ojos!, podía darme cuenta perfectamente de ese tipo de cosas._

— _Bueno, has empezado a socializar y creo que es mejor que lo sepas._

_Lo miré fijamente, era obvio que quería evadir la verdadera respuesta._

— _Tu nunca haces nada sin ninguna razón, la última vez que hablaste de algo como eso conmigo fue hace casi 4 años cuando me equivoque y entré al baño de chicas y mi primo le pareció gracioso decirte que yo entre a propósito.— Le dije un tanto alterado._

— _Ahora que tienes más confianza en ti mismo debes hacer lo posible por no perder a Astrid, Hipo._

_Habló serio, yo abrí y cerré varias veces la boca, ¿Me creía tan incapaz de mantener una amistad con alguien? Supe que no quería seguir escuchando, salí del comedor totalmente enojado, ya en las escaleras le escuché hablar de nuevo._

— _Sé que no me lo dirás, pero ella es tu novia y no quiero que cometas errores._

_De acuerdo, había llegado al borde de mi indignación, no sabía por qué debía enojarme más, porque pensara que Astrid era mi novia o que realmente me creyera tan inútil o estúpido para no saber cómo tratar a una chica o a las personas en general. Lo miré por unos segundos y antes de que comenzara un tic en mi ojo hablé._

— _Te diré una cosa, padre, si te vas a meter en mi vida tan solo para decirme cómo manejarla es porque crees que soy un inútil, dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me aceptes como soy?_

— _Cambiar eso._

— _Me acabas de señalar entero._

— _Hipo, tan solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero con tu actitud alejas a las personas._

— _Y con mi físico aliento a los estúpidos como mi primo a burlarse de mí, ¿No es así?, claro, comenzaré a inyectarme anabólicos o tomar pastillas para tener un tronco más grande de lo normal e iré a que me pongan pedazos de metal en las piernas para ser más alto._

_Esta vez grité, demasiado enojado, él frunció el ceño, ya sabía lo que seguía, un posible regaño sin sentido cuando todo era por él y el no querer aceptarme._

— _¿Y crees que soy yo el del problema? Tan solo mírate Hipo._

— _¿Estoy lejos de parecerme a ti? ¿Lejos de tus expectativas?, iré a buscar a algún maleante y lo llevaré ante la ley para ver si así puedes aceptarme o todos aquí en Visby lo hacen, las conversaciones siempre van en tu dirección y yo quedo zanjado haciendo lo que me obligues a hacer a pesar de que me tomo mi tiempo para que voltees a verme e intentes felicitarme._

_Una par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Su cara se contorsionó, usualmente siempre que él decía que yo era el del problema me iba a encerrarme a mi cuarto, era la primera vez que decía lo que sentía en voz alta. Tenía las manos en puño y mi respiración era agitada, podía sentir mi cabeza caliente por el enojo._

— _Te recuerdo que soy bueno en algo, gracias a Toothless lo descubrí… pero a ti no te importa, eso ya me ha quedado claro._

_Fue mi última palabra antes de que hiciera lo de siempre, esta vez me acosté en mi cama y me puse a escuchar música a todo volumen, mientras que Toothless intentaba animarme jugando con mi cabello, pero yo seguía igual, enojado, triste y sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera lograría que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí."_

Abrí los ojos, mi gargantea estaba seca y sentía que el corazón me saldría del pecho, había sido varios días de eso y ahora lo recordaba de nuevo. No había hablado con mi padre, me mantenía encerrado con la réplica del peluche que había hecho mi madre, ese día iría con Astrid al parque de diversiones, no le había avisado a mi padre, se suponía que iría a ayudar a Gobber a su taller esa tarde. Él se había ofrecido a corroborarle eso a mi padre, lo cual se lo agradecía demasiado, desde que yo tuve la idea de hacerle la pierna a Toothless y Gobber decidió ayudarme, las cosas entre los dos cambiaron y nos volvimos más cercanos, aparte de que él me ayudaba para hacer todas mis creaciones.

Mi padre lo sabía, la verdad es que nunca me había detenido a preguntarle si acaso eso le molestaba, o era que conocía de tanto tiempo a Gobber que no le parecía mal que él se llevara tan bien conmigo, tal vez no sabía que había llegado momentos en los que confiaba más en Gobber que en él.

Tomé un poco de agua y desayuné algo de forma calmada mientras que intentaba alejar los recuerdos de esa discusión y mis propias divagaciones, debía estar feliz, ese día iría por primera vez con un amigo al parque de diversiones y era lo único que importaba por el momento.

**OOoOooOoOo**

La verdad que no me lo esperaba. Astrid llevaba una falda roja de cuadros acompañada de un cinturón con calaveras y picos, su blusa era azul de líneas horizontales, el arete que llevaba a la vista también era una calavera, tenía delineador negro en los ojos y sus botas con picos hacían combinación con su ropa. Su cabello lo llevaba en su usual trenza de lado izquierdo y tenía una banda delgada en la frente debajo de su fleco. No sabía que decir, ella al ver mi cara me dio un puñetazo más fuerte de lo normal en el hombro.

— Te dije que había comprado ropa nueva con el dinero que me dieron mis tíos por entrar a la escuela, no deberías poner esa cara.

— No esperaba que te gustara ese tipo de ropa, solo eso, ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Me quejé, por supuesto que yo no iba a pegarle, pero sabía de algo que le molestaba, así que me acerqué a su oreja y le soplé fuertemente.

— Sabes que no me gusta.

Con el ceño fruncido, a mí solo me causaba gracia su cara, pero sabía que eso no serviría en ese momento.

— No es mi culpa que tomes mi hombro como saco de boxeo.

Ya no dijo nada y nos dirigimos rumbo a la casa de Gobber, el cual quedó igual de sorprendido al ver a Astrid, ya le había hablado de ella, pero no se esperaba que la amiga de su aprendiz Hipo vistiera llena de picos y calaveras.

— No hay que desaprovechar el tiempo, debo estar aquí para cuando Stoik hable al taller, supongo que no se impresionará cuando le diga que no quieres hablar con él.

Dijo una vez que habíamos subido a su auto, yo y Astrid íbamos atrás, ya sabía lo que me preguntaría enseguida.

— ¿Aún no has hecho las paces con tu padre?

— Si, debería de disculparme cuando él me cree un inútil, seguro que alguna vez pensó en darme en adopción.

Pensé en voz alta, Astrid me miró al oírme hablar así, pero Gobber volvió a hablar mientras encendía el auto.

— No creo que alguien que se diga ser padre lo haga por esas razones tan absurdas Hipo, cuando estás bien con él, tratas de entenderlo, pero se te calienta la cabeza e incluso piensas en quitarle el arma a tu padre y dispararle en la pierna a algún maleante para que Stoik te vea como su igual.

— Seguro que aunque lo hiciera nada cambiaría.

— Eres su único hijo, de forma subconsciente quisiera que te parecieras más a él… si quieres mi opinión te ha limitado mucho, no quiere que tu parte alocada heredada de tu madre salga a flote y sabes porque lo digo.

Hubiese preferido que no lo mencionara hasta el viaje de regreso o cuando estuviéramos solos, porque una oleada de culpa inundó mi pecho. Mi madre… ella había muerto en un accidente de paracaidismo, algo que siempre había soñado con hacer, tuvo que posponerlo cuando resultó embarazada de mí, y siendo yo un bebé necesitaba muchas atenciones, fue en un día que mi padre se ofreció a cuidarme para que ella cumpliera su deseo. Nunca había intentado averiguar la forma exacta de su muerte, prefería tan solo saber lo esencial, ya era suficiente recordar haber escuchado llorar a mi padre cuando era pequeño.

Yo preferí no decir nada y volteé por la ventana, pero Gobber no necesitaba que yo se lo dijera, sencillamente ya no podía seguir estando enojado con mi padre. Astrid parecía un tanto curiosa al no saber a lo que se refería Gobber, pero no preguntó nada, lo cual yo se lo agradecí en silencio, no quería hablar de eso ahora.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Llegamos al lugar y yo por fin había dejado de pensar en todo lo demás. Astrid no tenía ni idea de a cual juego mecánico subir primero, yo le dije que debíamos empezar por el más básico: la rueda de la fortuna. No era la gran cosa, o al menos para mí, Astrid no mintió al decir que nunca se había subido a este tipo de juegos, al bajar parecía mareada, pero no dijo nada y la guié al siguiente.

— ¿Qué tal los carritos chocones?

— Siempre he querido subir a unos.

Realmente parecía una niña en una juguetería, decidimos subir en coches diferentes, ella solo necesito una breve explicación, en cuando subimos a los minutos ya nadie se atrevía a chocarla, ella pareció molestarle y fui contra ella, en un segundo se convirtió en una batalla entre los dos, me aproveché de la experiencia que tenía y logré acorralarla y no la deje voltear para intentar chocar contra mí, en un principio le molestó que no me fuera contra los demás como en un principio, pero luego estábamos riendo a pesar de que íbamos con más impulso del necesario contra el otro.

Cuando acabó el tiempo bajamos un tano adoloridos por los choques, pero seguíamos riendo.

— Hay que ir a la casa del terror.

Yo asentí convencido, ya había entrado las suficientes veces y el efecto de adrenalina o miedo ya no me invadían al entrar, en la fila, había varios grupos de chicos de nuestra edad, algunos al ver que yo y Astrid veníamos juntos nos miraban de vez en vez, me di cuenta que tenía muy mala suerte cuando entre esos grupos estaba mi primo con sus amigos, genial, definitivamente mi destino estaba marcado para que cada cierto tiempo me encontrara con personas que quisieran hacer mi vida imposible, lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, me aventó para ponerse al lado de Astrid.

— Seguro que viniste sola y te encontraste con este perdedor, ven con nosotros y tal vez escuches menos gritos de ese tonto.

Ella rodó los ojos, lo empujo y se puso de nuevo a mi lado.

— ¿Te han dicho que esa ropa de chica mala te queda perfecto?, ese delineador resalta tus ojos azules.

— Mira, no me importa tu opinión y no quiero que te acerques a mí, me das asco.

Lo dijo de en un tono fuerte para que incluso sus "amigos" escucharan, los cuales rieron al ver como lo rechazó Astrid.

— Solo espera que entres a la escuela, serás mi novia Astris Hofferson.

— Antes saldría con el inodoro, Patán.

El hizo como si no la escuchara y avanzó en la fila, iba muy cerca de nosotros, por lo que terminaríamos entrando juntos en un grupo, eso de verdad apestaba, aunque Astrid se haya burlado de él.

— No hay que dejar que ese tonto nos arruine la diversión

Dijo con una sonrisa para luego tomarme del brazo, ya era nuestro turno de entrar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Pude notar que mi primo me miraba con enojo al ver que Astrid me abrazara por el brazo, antes nunca hubiese pensado que una chica me tratara con tanta familiaridad, era raro, pero me hacía feliz.

Por un momento divagué en el sermón de mi padre, pero yo no podía ver a Astrid de esa forma, la admiraba realmente y eso lo sabía, no era lástima por su condición, sino que eso mismo lograba que yo deseara ser un poco como ella, tener esa valentía y fuerza para lograr un sinfín de cosas a pesar de cómo eran sus padres. Sabía tocar varios instrumentos, aunque su favorito era el piano, también cantaba muy bien, descubrí que igualmente ocultaba su gusto por el baile, pero inconscientemente, cuando escuchaba una canción con buen ritmo que le gustaba se movía guiada por la música y no lo hacía mal. Era veloz y tenía mucha condición física, podía lanzar objetos a una distancia considerable y acertar en el blanco.

Y eso Patán nunca lo sabría, mientras que yo en poco tiempo descubrí todo eso

— Señor "yo me sé este lugar de memoria", te tocará guiar al grupo.

Me dijo ella estando detrás de mí, luego escuché las burlas de mi primo y los otros chicos, pero las ignoré. Ya estábamos dentro, sentí las manos de Astrid en mis hombros y comencé a caminar…

**OOoOooOoOo**

Ella salió rápidamente después de mí, durante el recorrido logré sentir que tembló varias veces y me había apretado los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero nunca grito, ¿Sería alguna fobia?, la seguí mientras le preguntaba en voz baja si le pasaba algo, pero ella no dijo nada hasta que Patán nos perdió de vista.

— De pequeña me quedé encerrada en un armario… desde entonces no soporto los lugares demasiado cerrados, especialmente si están oscuros.

Respiraba un tanto agitada, tomando de la botella de agua que llevaba, yo no podía creerlo, la valiente chica que conocía, sufriendo por un trauma como ese.

— Me lo hubieses dicho antes de entrar, hay muchos juegos aquí.

— Valiente es el que enfrenta sus miedos y los controla… algún día tenía que hacerlo.

Cierto, ella era Astrid Hofferson después de todo.

— No le digas a nadie, ¿Lo prometes?, preferiría que antes se enteraran de mi condición antes que de mi claustrofobia.

— Lo juro, o me dejo de llamar Hipo Haddock.

Sonrió y me abrazó, yo le correspondí y nos separamos. Me sentía como el más tonto al saber que era la primera promesa con alguien en mi vida y eso me dio más ánimos para lograr que ese día fuese memorable.

Nuestra siguiente parada fue la montaña rusa, nos subimos hasta los primeros lugares. En el recorrido hubo muy breves momentos en los que yo tuve las manos quietas, las levantaba en el aire e incitaba a Astrid a hacerlo, en un principio parecía un tanto espantada, pero en poco tiempos e acostumbró a la adrenalina. Cuando bajamos aún con los estómagos un poco revueltos por el trayecto del juego fuimos a hacer fila para el siguiente.

Yo no paraba de hablar mientras esperábamos, contándole algunas anécdotas que había visto en el parque cuando venía por mi cuenta, cabe destacar que lo que más le daba gracia a Astrid era mis comentarios. En aquel juego terminamos mojados al final así que dimos una vuelta para que nuestra ropa se secara un poco y decidimos sentarnos en una banca donde daba el sol.

— ¿De verdad nunca había venido con alguien de tu edad?

— Bueno… una vez conocí a alguien en un parque como este, el que está en Estocolmo de hecho, pero no creo que cuente.

Los colores se subieron a mi rostro mientras lo contaba, claro que no podía olvidar aquello, y una melena larga de color rubio junto a unos ojos azules casi color gris regresaba a mi memoria.

— Apuesto a que era una chica que te gusto.

Ella rio un poco y yo solo atiné a avergonzarme aún más, era la primera persona a la que le hablaba sobre aquello.

— ¿Qué harías si la volvieras a ver?

— Seguramente dejaría de ir a la escuela… verás, las cosas no terminaron muy bien con ella, fue muy extraño todo.

— Espero alguna vez me cuentes sobre tu primer amor.

Dándome con su codo en las costillas.

— La chica era bonita y todo, si, hice algunas tonterías para tener pretextos para hablarle, pero ya paso.

— No me lo imagino, ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

— Ya es más de un año, nos quedamos en Estocolmo todas las vacaciones de verano y la estuve viendo.

— ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?, ya no me gusta, es vergonzoso hablar de ello.

Dije para evadirme, evitando su mirada, mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma extraña cuando recordé aquella vez en la que casi me besaba con esa chica, de no ser porque Toothless llegó a empujarme lejos de ella, me pregunté el porqué de pronto recordaba aquello.

— Yo te confesé mi claustrofobia, creo que también podrías confiar en mí algo tan simple como una chica que te gustaba.

Golpe bajo, ella tenía razón. Astrid no era de las chicas que contara algo tan personal a los demás, tomé aire y decidí que tal vez contándole un breve resumen sería suficiente, ya habría tiempo de que ella me contara como había terminado encerrada en un armario y yo le diría exactamente todo lo que sucedió.

— Era de piel clara, con muchas pecas en la cara, sus ojos eran azules casi grises y su cabello era de un color rubio oscuro, aquellas vez había intentado subir al juego más grande del lugar y digamos que mi estómago no lo soporto, vomité en un bote de basura y me quede cerca de él con los pies estirados, ella se cayó al pasar rápido, así la conocí, cuando iba a regresar aquí, ese mismo día casi le doy un beso, de no ser por Toothless.

Le conté avergonzado. Ella sonrió satisfecha y dijo que prometía no contarle a nadie. Nos levantamos una vez que estuvimos secos, esta vez decidimos subir a unos juegos para niños más pequeños, tan solo fueron a un par, los niños nos veían raro pero no nos importaba, nos estábamos divirtiendo y era lo único que importaba.

Casi antes de irnos entramos a una cabina de fotos, se imprimieron dos tiras con 6 mini fotos de nosotros haciendo gestos o simplemente riendo por nuestras caras, cada uno se quedó con una y le escribió un mensaje al otro detrás de ellas, Astrid me pidió que el mío lo leyera hasta que estuviera de nuevo en casa, al llegar leí lo que decía:

_"__Espero sigamos tomándonos fotos así por mucho tiempo y que no me convierta en solo un recuerdo._

_Eres increíble Hipo, ¡Quién se atreva a decir lo contrario se merece un golpe!_

_Lo que pasa en el parque de diversiones se queda en el parque, recuerda cumplir tu promesa._

_Tu amiga, Astrid"_

Reí por sus comentarios, definitivamente, deseaba que eso no cambiara…

**OOoOooOoOo**

**3,050 palabras con mucho cariño en compensación por el retraso, ya saben cómo es la escuela :p**

**Espero que realmente les haya gustado, ¡14 comentarios en un capítulo OMG! ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Supongo que pueden adivinar de que chica hablo, la haré un tanto Ooc, ya que no he leído los libros, mas tarde indagaré un poco más sobre lo que sucedió, y por supuesto que esta chica parecerá más adelante muahaha!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	5. Hockey

**Ningún personaje de HTTYD me pertenece**

**Esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener**

**CAP. 4 Hockey **

**POV ASTRID-**

Respiré profundamente en la parada del autobús, estaba esperando a Hipo, se había retrasado un poco, al final de la calle pude ver a una chica y un chico que al parecer eran gemelos, ya los había visto, pero no sabía sus nombres, vi como se subieron al carro del tío de Hipo, luego escuché su voz, justo antes de que pasara el autobús, para no perderlo subimos juntos y nos sentamos hasta los asientos de atrás.

— Perdón, me levanté un poco tarde, es que no encontraba el regalo que te iba a dar por entrar en la escuela.

— No era necesario Hipo.

No se lo diría, pero ese gesto sí que me había enternecido, sacó una pequeña caja de su mochila, era de color amarillo con un moño azul, la abrí y adentro había una _Dog Tag_* que decía Coldplay por la parte de enfrente y del otro lado mi nombre, era sencilla de color plateado, me la puse enseguida, una oleada de felicidad me invadió y lo abracé agradeciéndole el detalle.

— Pensé que vendrías con tus cadenas y picos.

— Es un milagro que me dejaran venir en autobús, solo porque tu padre los convenció que solo sería por esta vez y que después Gobber nos podría llevar a ambos, pero igualmente tenían la necesidad de controlar lo que me fuera a poner para mi primer día.

Llevaba una chaqueta delgada deportiva de color rojo, con una blusa de tirantes gris debajo. Tenía unas botas afelpadas color café y unos pantalones ajustados color negro. De mi mochila saque el lápiz negro y mi delineador, no podían controlar lo que hiciera. Me pinté igual a cuando fuimos al parque y me puse mis aretes de calaveras, también saqué mi cinturón con picos.

— Ahora si estoy lista, mañana vendré como yo quiera, ya verás.

— Me lo había imaginado.

El sonrió y continuamos platicando en el camino. Me sentía nerviosa, pero el conocer a Hipo me daba ánimos, suspiré profundo antes de bajar del autobús, cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Estoy bien. — dije mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para que los nervios se fueran.

— Vamos a ver nuestros horarios.

Asentí y entramos a la escuela, al pasar varios chicos me miraban de pies a cabeza, algo que me molestaba, pero era aún peor cuando veían a Hipo conmigo y luego decían cosas entre ellos. Llegó a tal punto mi irritación que le tomé de la muñeca y comencé a caminar rápido con él mientras me indicaba a donde ir, una vez estuvimos frente a la pizarra con los nombres nos busqué rápidamente, agradecí que hayamos quedado en el mismo grupo, por lo que tendríamos los mismos horarios, un alivio me invadió y al parecer él también se alegro.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, donde estaban los gemelos que había visto subir al auto del tío de Hipo y gracias a nuestra suerte Patán no estaba ahí. Supe sus apellidos Thorson, al parecer el maestro evito decir sus nombres, me pregunté el porqué, Hipo comento que les decían Tacio y Tilda, y que era mejor no intentar averiguar sus nombres si no querías ser el primero en la lista de sus bromas.

Y luego llegué yo, todos supieron que era nueva, me levanté y dije mi nombre, comentando brevemente que antes estudiaba en casa. El mismo grupo de chicos que habían estado aventándole bolitas de papel a Hipo sin que el maestro lo notara me miraron y el que parecía el líder iba a acercarse a mí, el maestro lo detuvo diciendo que era clase y que esperara a levantarse si no tenía nada urgente que atender conmigo. Justo dieron el toque de fin de la clase cuando decidí cambiar de asiento para estar al lado de Hipo, sonrió nervioso, mientras que los otros chicos ahora se acercaban de forma peligrosa a él.

— Mira quien volvió a la escuela, el inútil de Haddock, ¿Este año que harás para que nos burlemos de ti?

Los otros dos que iban con él rieron y antes de que volvieran a abrir la boca me levante, sabía que si intentaba defenderlo sería peor, así que pensé en algo mejor.

— Hipo, la verdad es que no entendí casi nada de la clase, mi maestra explicaba de otra forma.

Dije dejando de lado a los otros chicos y antes de que me dirigieran la palabra me senté en las piernas de Hipo, quien se sonrojó de sobremanera, yo estaba riendo por dentro por la cara de los chicos al ver mi actitud, lo abracé por el cuello mientras que la cara del líder del grupo de tontos parecía furioso.

— No creía que a las chicas les gustara los pescados parlanchines.

— Y yo pensaba que estaba hablando con Hipo, no con el idiota que sigue lanzando bolitas de papel a los quince.

Por fin decidieron irse, oí que uno murmuró: "Hasta el patético de Hipo tiene novia, eso es deprimente", yo solo rodé los ojos y me levanté de sus piernas, el tocio nervioso, llamando mi atención.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Él estaba realmente sonrojado, yo solo atiné a reír por su expresión, lo que ocasionó que él se sonrojará aún más e hiciera un puchero, una vez que me recuperé lo miré.

— ¿Ya te lo había dicho no? — me acerqué a él nuevamente— No me importa lo que lleguen a creer los demás.

Lo dije en voz baja al ver que el resto del salón no escuchara, ya que nos habían estado mirando desde hace unos momentos, esta vez me senté en la paleta **(2)** de la banca. El solo suspiro sabiendo que no podía hacer nada y yo sonreí.

— ¿Ya sabes a que club vas a inscribirte?

— No y te aseguro que estuve evitando a toda costa que mi padre lo mencionara.

— Por lo que me contaste él y Gobber eran muy buenos jugadores de Hockey sobre hielo, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— ¿Estás loca?, me comerían vivo, además seguro que mi primo se unirá.

— No puedes pasar la vida evitándolo, tal vez enfrentarte a él en el hockey logre que su relación sea tolerable.

— ¿Tu planeas unirte al club de Hockey femenil, ¿verdad?

— De hecho había pensado en tenis o en ciclismo para que mis padres no se pusieran como locos, pero me has convencido de que esa es una mejor decisión.

Dije bromeando, el solo rio un poco y dijo que lo pensaría. Las siguientes clases antes del receso pasaron rápidamente, todos estaban más ocupados hablando de las vacaciones o medios dormidos por tener que habituarse nuevamente al horario escolar. Los Thorson parecían los típicos skeaters. Tilda llevaba un gorro azul con unos cuernos del mismo material que el gorro, con la palabra "barf" una camisa sin mangas color azul con una calavera, una chaqueta azul marino con fondo rojo y una falda plisada color amarillo, no podían faltar sus zapatos deportivos y guantes de ciclismo. Tacio no soltaba sus audífonos rojos, llevaba protectores en los codos, un chaleco gris y una camisa negra en la que resaltaban la palabra: "punk" de color rojo, sus pantalones de mezclilla denotaban su tiempo de uso y aunque tenía cabello largo lo tenía agarrado debajo de la gorra que tenía la palabra "belch" bordada.

La chica se dio cuenta de que los observaba, de todos los que había en el salón, yo y ellos dos éramos de los pocos que parecían seguir sus propias reglas de vestimenta. Hipo iba vestido de una forma menos llamativa, una chamarra deportiva color verde, una camisa roja, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y zapatos deportivos.

— Hola nueva, ¿Te gusta el hockey?

Saludó Tilda, su hermano llegó después de ella junto a mí.

— Estaba pensando en unirme al equipo de hecho.

— Entonces eres de las nuestras.

Chocó sus manos con su gemela.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?, conocemos a la mujer que sirve en la cafetería y nos hace descuento.

— Bueno, ya había quedado con Hipo.

— ¿Con el primo de Patán?

Parecían impresionados de lo que había dicho, seguramente no vieron la escena que hice para que esos chicos dejaran en paz a Hipo.

— Si, somos amigos, el también piensa entrar en el club de Hockey. — comenté, después de todo, ese par no parecía tan malo.

— Bueno, si tiene las agallas para unirse al equipo de hockey supongo que vale la pena hablarle.

— Su padre ganó las nacionales cuando estaba en secundaria. — les comenté.

Ambos se miraron y sonriendo levantaros a Hipo de su asiento jalándolo cada uno del brazo. ¿Qué si Hipo sabía de hockey?, lo sabía todo, de pequeño era del equipo infantil de Berk, me había contado que le gustaba, pero que su padre fuera el entrenador logró que a él se le quitara el encanto con el deporte nacional. Su padre había sido muy exigente con el pequeño Hipo que solo buscaba divertirse y hacer amigos, además de que Stoik era muy duro en aquel tiempo, el hecho de que Hipo mandara por el caño todo lo relacionado con el hockey sobre hielo logró que la relación de padre e hijo se fracturara gravemente.

Yo lo sabía aunque él no lo dijera, a pesar de las exigencias de su padre, los días festivos o fines de semana viendo competencias nacionales u olimpiadas entre padre e hijo se habían ido, ya no había tema de conversación entre ellos, ya que, lo que habían conseguido tener en común se perdió. Tal vez era que Hipo aún le gustaba, solo que aquellas cosas del pasado le impedían continuar, si encontraba más amigos gracias al hockey podría darse cuenta que sí podía ser divertido.

Sabía que no debía meterme en la relación con su padre, pero no consideraba mal alentarlo a volver a hacer algo que le gustaba y tal vez aquello ayudaría a que las cosas mejoraran. Íbamos los cuatro rumbo a la cafetería, los gemelos hacían preguntas a Hipo acerca de las reglas, el equipo de protección entre otras cosas, el contestaba fácilmente sus preguntas sin meditarlo demasiado.

Poco después un chico llamado Patrick Ingerman, (le decían Patapez); se unió a nosotros, al parecer era el que más le hablaba a Hipo, aunque antes solo se trataban como compañeros, al escuchar como Hipo platicaba sin parar del hockey se sentó en nuestra mesa.

Y ya éramos cinco, él al igual que yo seguramente se sentía abrumado. Pronto comenzaron las preguntas acerca de la carrera en el hockey de su padre, cuando le preguntaron más afondo el porqué había dejado de jugar hockey el no dio muchas explicaciones, de hecho, evadió rotundamente decir razones, los demás al ver que no le sacarían la verdad decidieron no seguir preguntando.

— Los del club quedan después de la escuela para jugar partidos, ¿Qué tal si ahora vemos un poco?, escuché que desde hace un par de años la escuela a buscado ir a las nacionales, creen que el equipo de este año lo logrará. — habló Tacio, chocando sus manos con Tilda.

— El problema es el entrenador, no sabe mucho de hockey, apuesto a que cualquiera de nosotros sería mejor.

— Gobber hace unos años los llevó a las nacionales, pero perdieron en octavos, ¿Sabes porque Gobber ya no da clases?

Preguntó Patapez a Hipo, sabían que el hombre era amigo del padre de Hipo.

— Nunca me lo ha dicho, tal vez podría intentar convencerlo de que vuelva a ser el entrenador.

— Apuesto a que si lo logras te aceptarán de inmediato en el club.

Comentó Tacio mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

— ¿Se imaginan?, Gobber era de los mejores en su generación, apuesto a que sigue siendo genial jugando.

Seguimos comentando la posibilidad de que el fuese entrenador de nuevo, Hipo me dijo en voz baja que seguramente Gobber aceptaría si le decía que él volvería a intentar jugar hockey.

Ese día pasó un tanto aburrido, pero se sentía bien convivir con más personas, aunque algunas no las soportaba, simplemente trataba de adaptarme, aunque con ese pequeño grupo de compañeros se sentía genial tener algo en común. Dejaron el primer trabajo en equipo, así que los gemelos, Hipo y yo decidimos ponernos de acuerdo, cada quién haría una parte para no tener que quedar en la casa de alguno a hacerlo, al menos mientras se pudiera evitar, los gemelos querían practicar hockey para poder ir bien en las pruebas de ingreso en el club.

Al final de clases serían las inscripciones para los clubes, Hipo al ver que se podía llevar tan bien con los Thorson y con Patapez terminó accediendo a poner su nombre en la lista de los de nuevo ingreso, era el club con mayor número de personas queriendo ingresar, por lo que harían pruebas para ver quién entraba, eso comenzó a preocuparme, yo no sabía nada de hockey más allá de la teoría, los gemelos e incluso Patapez sabían jugar, decidí dejar mi dilema para después, apenas habíamos agradecido que Patán no fuese en nuestra clase cuando apareció con sus amigos, eran los mismos que habían intentado molestar a Hipo en la mañana, yo sin pensarlo lo tomé de la mano.

— ¿Así que vuelves al ruedo?, seguramente lo terminarás dejando por ser un bebé llorón igual que la última vez.

— Cállate Patán.

— ¿No quieres que sepan lo llorón que eres?, solo entraste al equipo infantil porque mi tío te inscribió y ahora te inscribiste para intentar que se sienta un poco orgulloso del inútil de su hijo.

Dio justo en la herida emocional de Hipo, él no era de golpes, sentí que apretaba el agarre de mi mano, se despidió sin mucho ánimo de los chicos, que se debatían si escuchar a Patán o no. Él había decidido mejor irse del lugar, pero el tonto de su primo volvió a abrir la boca.

— Dicen que los silencios otorgan el sí.

— Yo te he dicho idiota y nunca respondes nada, ¿Eso es un sí?

Yo no pude evitar reír, vi como el tonto ponía su mano en puño, directo a la cara de Hipo, pero un maestro intervino y llevó a Patán a dirección, diciendo que se llevaría una advertencia y que llamarían a sus padres. Pronto entrarían los del turno siguiente, pero convencía a Hipo de quedarnos un poco para que me enseñara la escuela, solo era una excusa para poder tomar valor y pedirle que me enseñara a jugar.

Una vez acabado el recorrido Gobber llegó por nosotros y yo de nuevo no pude decirle.

— ¿Qué tal el día?

— Un poco abrumador.

— Tu primo tendrá muchos problemas con su padre, pensé que Stoik ya sabría que él te llevaba molestando desde hace un tiempo.

— Nunca consideré que valiera la pena decírselo.

— ¿Ya escogieron un club?

— Nos inscribimos a hockey sobre hielo.

Dije yo tranquilamente, Gobber frenó el carro de la impresión y volteó hacia atrás, Hipo se encogía en su asiento incómodo.

— Pensé que habías pensado dejarlo para siempre.

— Bueno, me empecé a llevar bien con los gemelos en cuanto les dije que antes jugaba, incluso conversé más con Patapez…

— ¿Le dirás a tu padre?

— Por ahora no… las pruebas para entrar serán dentro de dos semanas y…

— Entrarás a clases intensivas conmigo, esos gemelos y Patapez pueden venir si quieren y por supuesto que estás invitada Astrid.

Me alegré por dentro, Hipo abrió de sobremanera los ojos por el entusiasmo de Gobber de volver a entrenar a adolescentes.

— Con mi entrenamiento especial todos lograrán entrar fácilmente al club.

— Solo no le digas a mi padre… si no entro preferiría que no supiera que lo intenté.

— Eso es cosa tuya Hipo, pero tu padre es Stoik Haddock, llevas el hockey en la sangre; no eras malo jugando cuando estábamos en Berk, no deberías de preocuparte.

El hizo un mueca en intento de sonrisa y lo que restó del camino fuimos hablando un poco sobre donde entrenaríamos y los horarios, Gobber tenía conocidos en Visby y dijo que conseguiría que dos horas al día nos prestaran una cancha para entrenar, sonaba emocionante, aunque yo aún seguía sin saber cómo subirme a unos patines para el hielo, al bajar del auto frente a mi casa, le conté mi problema a Hipo sin que Gobber escuchara.

— Si quieres esta tarde vamos a la pista de patinaje, será un comienzo para que tomes confianza.

— ¿En serio lo harías por mí?

Ni yo sabía que podía poner esa cara de niña pequeña ilusionada, me avergoncé al ver mi reflejo en el espejo del auto. Hipo se comenzó a reír y yo le di un golpe en el hombro.

— Acabo de aceptar ayudarte, ¿Por qué el golpe?

— No te burles de mí, simplemente que fue difícil para mí pedírtelo y parece que no lo tomas en serio.

Hice un puchero involuntario, y yo me preguntaba cómo podía tenerle tanta confianza para comportarme así sin pensarlo, con los gemelos y Patapez había decidido ser más seria y fría, pero ahí estba haciendo gestos y pidiendo favores vergonzosos a Hipo, era tonto para mí saber que me acababa de inscribir al equipo de Hockey sobre hielo y ni siquiera sabía patinar y dentro de tres días empezaría el entrenamiento con Gobber.

— ¿Realmente piensas que no lo lograrás? eres buena en muchas cosas Astrid, no creo que sea difícil para ti aprender a patinar, lo demás podrás aprenderlo con Gobber y si no de todas formas te diré las bases para que no vayas sin saber nada de la práctica, ¿De acuerdo?

Yo solo asentí, un tanto cohibida al escuchar que Hipo dijera aquello de forma abierta, ¿Era que de alguna forma el me admirara?, aquella idea me aturdió por un momento y solo logré asentir.

— Dentro de hora y media vendré por ti para ir a la pista, ¿Segura que no tienes problemas con tus padres?

— Ya inventaré algo, sino tengo a mis tíos que son aficionados al hockey, soy su sobrina favorita, les hará ilusión que me una al club y me ayudarán a que mis padres no se pongan como locos.

— Oye, ¿Recuérdame por qué debo seguir tus consejos de mejorar mi relación con mi padre?

Antes de que le diera otro golpe el me esquivó y entró rápido al auto de Gobber, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— En un rato nos vemos, lleva ropa cómoda.

Cerró la ventana y se fue, ni si quiera tuve tiempo de agradecerle por aceptar. Fui a preparar mis cosas mientras que cierta canción comenzaba a rondar en mi cabeza, me reí yo sola mientras tarareaba: _"Yes, I feel a little bit nervous, yes, I feel nervous and I cannot relax" _**(3)**, ni si quiera me di cuenta el momento en que comencé a bailar, me miré al espejo y me pregunté si solía hacerlo cuando cantaba, la sangre subió a mi rostro, totalmente avergonzada, esperaba que Hipo no lo supiera…

**OOoOooOoOo**

***Es una chapa de identificación, en el contexto militar, es una pequeña chapa metálica que todo soldado lleva colgando del cuello mediante una cadena o collar, por lo que también es conocida informalmente como chapa de perro (en inglés Dog Tag), ya que recuerda a las chapas metálicas empleadas en los collares de las mascotas. Hoy en día las puedes encontrar y mandarlas grabar con lo que tú quieras.**

**(2) No sé como las conozcan ustedes, pero ya saben que las bancas individuales tienen una madera o en todo caso una parte de metal donde poner los cuadernos.**

**(3) Canción Hurts like heaven de Coldplay**

**La inspiración llegó a mí :D y con ella la idea de que Hipo supiera jugar hockey sobre hielo, había pensado en hacer que Astrid fuera quien enseñara a Hipo, pero el caso de sus padres sobreprotectores en esta historia hacía que eso no fuera posible, además que eso de clases particulares de patinaje ayudará a afianzar más su relación. Apuesto a que el final les encantó x3**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiéndolo, ya aparecieron los gemelos y Patapez, es un AU a fin de cuentas, por lo que cambiaré los papeles, Astrid será la que no sabe jugar y la que todos creen que no podrá entrar al equipo, pero nuestro querido castaño logrará que eso no pase e impresionará a los demás con sus habilidades en el juego a pesar de su apariencia.**

**Otra vez es de más de 3,000 palabras! Gracias por los 29 favoritos, son los mismos a mi historia cannon, OMG, no saben que feliz estoy de que esta historia sea tan bien recibida en unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Accidentes

**CAP. 5 Accidentes**

**POV HIPO-**

Astrid no se alejaba de la barda, a pesar de ya tener los patines puestos y estar encima de la pista no quería que la ayudara a tener equilibrio y es que cada vez que intentaba alejarse un poco comenzaba a tambalearse y volvía a aferrarse de la barda. Suspiré un tanto cansado de la situación y decidí que debía hacer algo, a ese paso no avanzaría, estaba bien que ella quisiera intentar sin ayuda, pero si iba a ser así, ¿Por qué me pidió que la enseñara?

Y sin meditarlo mucho la tome de las manos y la aleje lentamente, ella me miró con un sonrojo en el rostro, no tomé mucho en cuenta eso y comencé a decirle que intentara mover los pies como si caminara, pero deslizándolos.

— Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

Ni si quiera me miraba, mantenía la cabeza agachada.

— Astrid, necesitas ir con la espalda y la frente en alto para tener equilibrio.

Estar intentando que se deslizara por el hielo sin que ella pusiera de su parte era cansado, además que tenía que estar volteando continuamente hacia atrás para no chocar con alguien. Ella por fin decidió hacerme caso y a mover los pies como le había dicho.

Luego de estar así un cuarto de hora Astrid pidió intentarlo por su cuenta, aún así me mantuve cerca. Comenzó a mover los pies con un poco de inseguridad, pero una vez mantuvo en equilibro iba a paso lento deslizándose por el hielo, yo sonreí y la felicité por su logro.

— Hipo, ¿Qué tan rápido eres patinando?

Me preguntó luego de varios minutos yendo a su paso.

— Pues supongo que he mejorado a pesar de que ya no he jugado, me gusta venir a veces a patinar.

— Quisiera verte.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para quedarme un momento quieta, ya estoy empezando a perder el equilibrio.

Justo cuando dijo eso se abrazó de mi para evitar dar contra el suelo, de una manera muy abrupta, nuestros rostros habían quedado muy cercar, yo enseguida sentí la sangre ir a mis mejillas, ella se alejó de forma rápida y se recargó en la barda de la pista. Para despejar mi mente decidí ir a mi propio paso.

Adelanté con facilidad a varios patinadores. Pronto sentí esa emoción en mi pecho y me deje llevar por fin, hacía algunas maniobras para evitar terminar cayendo encima de alguien, sentí varias miradas encima de mí, pero no me importó, pronto recordé porque a pesar de ya no ser del equipo de hockey yo había seguido viniendo, no podía, sencillamente esa emoción y libertad nunca podría sentirla haciendo otra cosa.

Un par de minutos después divisé a Astrid y paré en seco cerca de ella, me veía con un leve brillo en los ojos, tal vez emoción, me tomo de la muñeca y de nuevo comenzó a patinar por su cuenta, sus piernas aun temblaban un poco por mantener el equilibrio.

— Si con verte patinar me pregunto porque dejaste el hockey sobre hielo, no me imagino que pensaré cuando te vea jugar.

Su comentario logró que me avergonzara, nunca fui una estrella del hockey, pero como había dicho Bocón, no se me daba mal.

— Los tres años que jugué mi equipo ganó los trofeos escolares.

— ¿De verdad?, eres un mentiroso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque antes de entrar a la escuela dijiste que no eras bueno en los deportes y vas patinando como todo un experto y tres trofeos.

Iba a darme un golpe en el hombro, el cual intenté esquivar, al alejarme olvidé que ella aun me tomaba de la muñeca y logré que ella perdiera el equilibrio, no me soltó en ningún momento y los dos caímos contra el hielo, yo había caído de espalda, lo cual agradecía, pero a Astrid no le había ido mejor, la ayudé a levantarse y me alarmé al ver un poco de sangre en el hielo, me acerqué y vi que su labio se había abierto por la caída.

Pedimos hielos para evitar que su labio se hinchara aún más y cuando dejó de sangrar ella pidió que regresáramos a la pista.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?

— Solo fue una caída, no me voy a morir.

Decidí ya no hablar de eso y seguimos practicando. Ninguno de los dos prevenimos lo que sucedería poco después.

Habíamos empezado a jugar entre nosotros, Astrid intentaba seguirme el paso y yo aumentaba mi velocidad a momentos para que no me alcanzara, pronto sentí sus manos en mis hombros, yo di una vuelta de improvisto, causando que ella tuviera que soltarme, sus pies no lograron frenar a la par que yo y sucedió.

Sus labios contra los míos, mientras que la tomaba de la cintura para evitar que diéramos de nuevo contra el suelo. Podría decir que solo había sido eso, un beso accidental, solo un roce, pero incluso sentía ese leve sabor a hierro por la sangre que antes había estado allí, su calidez y el resto del _lipstick_ sabor vainilla que había llevado antes de dar contra el suelo y sin pensarlo moví un poco mis labios aun en contacto con los de ella, incluso cerré los ojos.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente dándome cuenta al segundo siguiente de lo que acababa de hacer, pero fue aun más mi sorpresa al sentir que sus labios un tanto temblorosos también se movieron un poco, de acuerdo, eso era oficialmente un beso en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que duró varios segundos, lo peor de todo era que no me molestaba ese sabor tan raro por la combinación del hierro y vainilla de sus labios, sentía que toda la sangre estaba en mi cara y no me atrevía a abrir los ojos. Luego la cereza en el pastel de impulsos fue al sentir un mordisco en mi labio, me alejé abriendo los ojos, seguramente mi color en la cara era comparable con el vino tinto.

Pude ver que un delgado hilo de sangre iba hasta la barbilla de Astrid, yo aún resentía su leve mordida, que me había dejado una pequeña herida de la cual salió tan solo una gota, yo la miraba incrédulo, ella se limpio y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Hiciste que mi herida volviera a sangrar… ¿Acaso eres un vampiro encubierto o algo así?

— ¿Lo dice la que me hirió el labio?, con los colmillos, apuesto a que podrían hacer una copia de tu diente con la marca que me dejaste.

Éramos demasiado raros, porque al segundo después de las reclamaciones recordamos lo que realmente acababa de pasar, volteamos a distintos lados, totalmente avergonzados por lo sucedido, sentía la violencia de mi corazón latiendo, amenazando por salir de mi pecho o de mi boca.

Y es que ambos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, con el que decíamos era nuestro primer amigo, decidimos voltear a vernos nuevamente al mismo tiempo, sentía querer salir corriendo.

— Yo…

Dijimos al mismo tiempo y volvimos a callar, yo tragué saliva fuertemente, llevé la manga de mi chaqueta a la boca para quitarme esa combinación de su sangre y la mía y ese incesante sabor a vainilla, me estaba comenzando a arder el labio en el lugar donde ella me había mordido.

— Siento la mordida…— sin voltear a verme.

— Lamento haber volteado de repente.

Por fin nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, sonreí nervioso, como un tonto aún con la sensación de calidez a pesar de la punzada en la pequeña herida. De acuerdo, ahora la tensión podría cortarse con unas tijeras, cuando había pensado en algo bueno que decir, como por ejemplo preguntarle si su herida no estaba peor ella habló.

— Hay dos cosas que podemos hacer después de esto, fingir que nada paso o actuar como tontos y ya no hablarnos por algo como esto.

— De hecho hay una tercera opción. — ella me miró sin saber lo que pensaba— Guardar el secreto de esto y reírnos por lo que sucedió.

Astrid por un momento no se creía lo que había dicho, parpadeó varias veces, incluso prendió y apagó discretamente su aparato, tal vez pensando que no había escuchado bien, pero al ver en mi cara que realmente había dicho eso causó que ella riera por la idea, yo le seguí poco después.

Una vez nos calmamos seguía ayudándola a practicar, afortunadamente Astrid no se llevó otro golpe considerable. No volvimos a mencionar lo ocurrido el resto del tiempo en la pista de patinaje hasta que bajamos del autobús cerca de mi casa.

— _Vampboy*_

— Espera… ¿Qué?

La volteé a ver sin terminar de comprender su alegoría, hasta que recordé que luego de lo sucedido ella me había dicho si me creía vampiro, no pude evitar reírme por su juego de palabras, pero aún así la miré incrédulo.

— No recuerdo ser un conde misterioso en un castillo aterrador, _my lady(2)_. — lo ultimo lo deletreé.

Pude ver como su cara se contorsionaba en enojo, para luego darme un golpe en el hombro. Sabía que le molestaría porque ella realmente detestaba el término de dama y lo que implicaba según las normas de sus padres que siempre la habían limitado en todo.

— No me llames así, _Vampboy_.

— Cuando dejes de llamarme así_, my lady._

Antes de que me diera otro golpe salí corriendo rumbo a mi casa, que no estaba muy lejos, ella me perseguía mientras yo corría riéndome, al llegar a la puerta en definitiva no pude esquivarla.

— Basta ya de violencia, que pronto dejaras tu puño marcado en mi hombro, o más bien ya se está haciendo como un tatuaje.

— Igual que en el parque de diversiones, lo que pasa en la pista se queda allí, ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí y estrechamos las manos prometiéndolo, aunque la imagen en mi cabeza de lo que había sucedido no se iba, la invité a pasar un momento y puse algo de música mientras servía jugo en dos vasos, cuando regresaba de la cocina se escuchaba la canción de _"Get lucky"_ de Daft Punk, me quedé espiando por el marco de la cocina y ahí estaba de nuevo, ella cantando y bailando al ritmo de la música.

Ella notó mi presencia y se sonrojó considerablemente, estuvo a punto de darme con el cojín del sillón de la sala, el cual pude esquivar y salvar de un derrame a los vasos que llevaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Qué cosa?— me acerqué y le di el vaso.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que bailo sin pensar? — realmente parecía que se esforzaba demasiado en preguntarlo.

— Antes de que fuéramos al parque, puse igual que ahora música en mi cuarto, fui al baño un momento y cuando salí estabas bailando con los ojos cerrados, se acabó la canción y fingí que acababa de salir.

— Yo apenas me enteré antes de ir a la pista y de nuevo lo terminé haciendo.

Parecía muy avergonzada, pero luego del beso sentía que no había razones para ello y pensarlo de nuevo logró que yo pusiera la misma cara, luego me enfoqué en su labio un poco hinchado por el golpe, fui a la nevera y le ofrecí hielo.

— _Vampboy_…

— ¿Ahora será costumbre?

— Tal vez. — sonrió maliciosa, yo solo suspiré — Lo que quería era agradecerte.

— No es nada, tal vez mañana lleve mi _stick(3) _para que practiques un poco.

Toothless se unió a nosotros y aproveche para llevarlo a dar un paseo luego de acompañar a Astrid a su casa, dijo que ya sabía que decirles a sus padres sobre el golpe y me despedí. Esa noche no pude dejar de soñar en aquel beso…

**OOoOooOoOo**

Al día siguiente Gobber nos llevó a la escuela, mi primo estaba furioso, al parecer apenas se había salvado de que lo suspendieran, tan solo porque mi tío había firmado una carta comprometiéndose y asegurando que no volvería a suceder, por lo que mi familiar favorito en la escuela me miraba con profundo enojo en cuanto nos topamos en la entrada, los Thorson nos contaron que el camino a la escuela mi tío le había advertido que si recibía otra queja de la escuela no lo dejaría unirse al equipo de hockey.

— Debieron ver su cara. —se reía Tacio.

— Al menos así dejara de comportarse como un idiota en la escuela.

Dijo Astrid severamente, Tilda bromeó diciendo que seguramente mi primo había roto un récord, ya que al final del primer día ya tenía una carta de advertencia.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué te sucedió?— dijo Tacio mirando a Astrid.

— Es obvio que un golpe, no seas tonto, la pregunta es, ¿Cómo?, ¿Iniciaste una pelea y no me avisaste?

— Me caí, mi gata ensució las escaleras y ya verán.

Esa pequeña explicación les basto a ambos, al parecer Astrid no quería que nadie más supiera que apenas estaba aprendiendo a patinar y mucho menos les hablaríamos del beso.

No puse mucha atención a las clases de ese día, mi mente volvía a divagar en lo sucedido el día de ayer, me revolví el cabello con desesperación, yo mismo había dicho que guardaríamos el secreto y podríamos reírnos por lo sucedido, pero recordar la calidez de sus labios lograba que mi mente estuviera hecha un desastre.

Gobber nos llevó a mi casa, el ya estaba al tanto de las clases con Astrid, decidimos ir a mi casa primero, luego de haberle contado sobre los trofeos, Astrid había insistido en ver las cosas que guardaba de cuando jugaba Hockey sobre hielo, aunque mi padre pensaba que me había deshecho de todo lo relacionado con el deporte. Subimos a mi cuarto acompañados de Toothless, que ya se comportaba muy cariñoso con Astrid.

Tenía guardadas varias cajas en mi armario, en una estaban _posters_ de distintos deportistas reconocidos de Suecia, fotos de los juegos donde participé y mi viejo uniforme, en otra caja estaban los protectores y mis viejos patines. Al verlos no pude evitar que me invadiera la nostalgia, recordando el día en que mi padre me los regaló, su cara llena de alegría al escucharme decirle: _"Seré el mejor jugador de hockey sobre hielo de Suecia, papá" _desde que había dejado de jugar… no ha vuelto a sonreírme y reír junto conmigo.

— Se ve que tienes buenos recuerdos con esos patines, se nota en tu cara.

Volví a la realidad al escuchar su voz, le sonreí un poco y continué mostrándole las siguientes cajas. Su usual golpe en mi hombro no falto al ver que efectivamente guardaba los tres trofeos anuales y unas medallas de participación en otros torneos.

— Ya que no tengo otro _stick_ practicaras con el mío, Gobber dijo que me prestaría otro para practicar con el disco mañana.

Ella asintió, nos despedimos de Toothless para dirigirnos de nuevo a la pista. Llegamos con tranquilidad, todo fue tranquilamente hasta que una chica chocó contra mí, fue un golpe fuerte y caimos al suelo sentados, Astrid se acercó al escucharme quejarme del golpe, hubiese deseado no abrir los ojos, ya que, mientras me levantaba lo hice y al voltear me tope con un par de ojos que reconocí al instante y al parecer ella igual.

— Hipo, ¡Que coincidencia!, ¿Cómo has estado?

Astrid la miro varios segundos y al parecer la reconoció, yo me quedé sin habla mientras ella me abrazaba, no podía creerlo, Camicazi estaba en Visby….

**OOoOooOoOo**

***¿Qué de donde lo saqué? Bueno, no sé si alguno de ustedes a leído los libros de Darren Shan, la saga de fantasía y misterio lleva el mismo nombre del autor; en fin, en esta saga, les decían Vampcotas a los humanos que seguían a los vampiros, en inglés es ****_Vamppet, Vamp_**** es la abreviación (contracción) de ****_vampire_****, por eso, ****_vampboy._**

**_(2) _****Quería darle un sentido menos romántico al hecho de que Hipo le dijera****_ My Lady _****a Astrid, aquí siendo un AU, se me ocurrió la loca idea de que Hipo lo hiciera en un principio para molestarla y que después se quedara como una costumbre o una forma cariñosa de decirle.**

**(3) Es el bastón con el que golpean el disco**

**Apuesto a que se preguntaran el porqué no había actualizado, pues la escuela no me ha dejado tiempo este mes y ahora apenas pude terminar el capítulo, espero seguir a partir de ahora con mi ritmo normal de actualizar tres veces al mes o tal vez dos según como esté de tiempo.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, seguramente no se imaginaban así el beso accidental x3, jaja pero le da originalidad, ya apareció Camicazi, yo sé que lo deseaban, sin más, espero sus dudas del capítulo anterior hayan sido resueltas, espero leer sus comentarios.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS 38 FAVORITOS, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
